Regina Reid (Law
Regina Reid (Theresa Russell) is a hidden villainess from "On Fire," the penultimate episode of Law & Order: Criminal Intent's fifth season (airdate May 14, 2006). She is the wife of Terry Reid and the stepson of Justin Reid. Regina's backstory revealed that she met and married the widowed Terry when Justin was 14 years of age. Justin missed his mother at the time of the marriage and was not happy with Regina being in his and Terry's lives, and seeing that, Regina resorted to a twisted method to win his favor: she seduced Justin. During a December weekend where Terry was away in St. Louis on business, Regina engaged in a sexual tryst with Justin, and as a result, she became pregnant with her stepson's baby. Realizing this, the evil Regina induced labor only seven and a half months after the pregnancy, resulting in the birth of a son, named Glynn, but as a result of her callous actions, Glynn was born premature and with respiratory problems. Even so, Regina passed off Glynn as her son with Terry, with Justin as Glynn's half-brother and not knowing that Glynn was actually his son. Margaret Collo, who frequented the church where Justin served as a cruicifer, sent Glynn a note that revealed the truth about Regina and Justin's illicit relationship, and that sent Glynn into a rage and led him to burn down the church, with Margaret dying in the fire. After several other churches were burned, Regina and Justin found out that Glynn was behind them, so they colluded together to kill Glynn's roommate, Charlie Taylor, and set him up as the arsonist. Detectives Robert Goren and Alexandra Eames were led to believe that Charlie was the arsonist upon finding his body, but the former did figure out that Regina was an incestuous villainess. Regina, Justin, and Noreen Reid (Justin's wife) were all being interviewed by the pair, which saw Regina emphatically state that Glynn was born in July while looking at Justin. A further look revealed Glynn's premature birth, and photos of the destroyed baptismal revealed Glynn as the true arsonist. The episode's climax saw Goren and Eames confront all three family members, first revealing Glynn's actions, and then uncovering the truth to Justin: that Justin was Glynn's father. Regina confessed to the incest, claiming that she confessed at church and didn't mean to hurt anyone, and afterwards, Justin revealed that he killed Charlie to protect Glynn. After both boys were handcuffed, Regina was also arrested for (among other things) her involvement in Charlie's murder, though captain James Deakins informed Goren and Eames that a case couldn't be made for Regina regarding the murder, meaning (most likely) that she wouldn't face charges. Gallery Regina Reid 2.png Regina Reid 3.png Regina Reid 4.png Regina Reid 5.png Category:2000s Category:Adulteress Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Lover Category:Incest Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Molester Category:Mother Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murderer Category:Stepmother Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Karma Houdini